Dignity
by Dangerousarea
Summary: Woojin tak pernah menyangka bocah yang lebih muda 11 tahun darinya kini menjadi pusat rotasi semestanya. Eksistensi Park Jihoon jelas berhasil menjungkirbalikan hidupnya. BxB. 2park. Pink Sausage. Jinseob. Panwink. Park Woojin X Park Jihoon X Anh Hyungseob X Lai Guanlin. Slight pedo. Full of mature content, readers under 18 back off!
1. 1 First Met First Time

**First Met First Time**

 _by Dangerous77_

Namanya Jihoon, Park Jihoon. Bocah berusia sembilan tahun yang dikenal Woojin melalui teman kuliahnya. Tidak pernah terbesit dalam angan Woojin sekalipun kalau eksistensi bocah itu akan menjungkirbalikan kehidupannya kelak.

️️️️️.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Siang ini seperti biasanya, Woojin menghabiskan hampir seluruh jam makan siang bersama Daniel dan Jinyoung di pendopo fakultas teknik. Kalau kalian berpikir anak fakultas teknik yang terkenal pintar dan kalau berkumpul pasti yang dibicarakannya seputar materi kuliah. Tidak, kalian salah besar. Setidaknya itu tidak berlaku untuk mereka bertiga. Obrolan mereka tak jauh dari masalah selangkangan.

Seperti halnya Bae Jinyoung yang kali ini kembali curhat mengenai hubungan badannya dengan sang kekasih yang tidak semenarik dulu. Menurut Jinyoung, kekasihnya Daehwi, acap kali menolak bahkan monoton saat mereka melakukan _itu_.

"Lu ngga pingin cari pelampiasan lain Bae?" Daniel menanggapi keluhan panjang tak berkesudahan Jinyoung yang kesekian kalinya, lagi.

"Ogah, dikira gampang nyari yang kaya Daehwi. Gue dapetin dia aja udah bersyukur, Dan." tolak Jinyoung untuk yang kesekian kalinya lagi.

Woojin mengekori matanya pada Jinyoung maupun Daniel bergantian seperti biasa, bukannya dia tidak mau ikut memberi solusi. Hanya saja Woojin tidak terlalu berpengalaman dalam masalah ini. Dia baru memasuki dunia ini saja beberapa minggu lalu, berkat bantuan Daniel untuk menemukan jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya.

"Kalo gua bilang gua nemu mainan baru yang lebih kece dari Daehwi gimana?" seru Daniel menggelitik rasa penasaran dua insan lain dalam pendopo itu.

Woojin akhirnya buka suara, "Maksud lu?"

"Kalo lu penasaran, besok sabtu datang ke rumah gua. Gua jamin lu ngga akan pernah nemu anal lain sebagus dia." kata Daniel penuh keyakinan. Woojin dan Jinyoung saling bertukar pandang seakan bertelapati menyangsikan perkataan Daniel.

"Terutama lu Jin. Lu kan belum pernah nyoba sama sekali. Pokoknya lu harus dateng tapi jangan lupa bawa yang gua suruh nanti." Daniel berkata final lalu menepuk pundak kedua temannya sebelum berlalu masuk ke gedung fakultas teknik, 10 menit lagi kelasnya akan dimulai.

Baik Woojin maupun Jinyoung pun memikirkan tawaran menggiurkan Daniel dalam diam. Woojin dengan rasa penasarannya yang besar dan Jinyoung dengan rasa gelisah namun penasaran yang menyelimutinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya lu doang yang dateng. Gimana yang gua minta lu bawa kan?" Daniel bertanya begitu Woojin memasuki ruang tamunya. Sehari sebelumnya Jinyoung memang sudah mengabari mereka kalau ia tidak bisa ikut. Tak ingin mengkhianati Daehwi katanya.

Woojin menyodorkan sekantong plastik penuh cemilan yang diminta Daniel melalu _Line_. Dia bingung kenapa Daniel memintanya beli begitu banyak cemilan yang kebanyakan selera anak-anak seperti cokelat ataupun permen yang setau Woojin tidak begitu Daniel suka. Dia sempat menanyakannya di pesan tapi tak dijawab Daniel.

"Tunggu bentar ya" Daniel menghilang dibalik pintu usai menyuruh Woojin menunggu di kamarnya.

"Gila nih anak isi kamarnya bokep semua. Ortunya ngga ngomel apa ya" gumam Woojin usai menelisik isi kamar Daniel lalu membolak-balikan majalah dewasa yang tersusun rapi diatas meja belajar. Jangan lupa berbagai poster tak senonoh yang menempel di balik pintu maupun dinding kamarnya.

Lama tenggelam dalam majalah ditangannya, derit pintu yang terbuka menarik atensi Woojin. Disana berdiri tepat pada ambang pintu anak lelaki bertubuh sedikit gempal lengkap dengan pipi memerah sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Kakak temennya bang Niyel ya?" tanya anak itu riang begitu menghampiri Woojin. Woojin reflek menutup majalah yang dibacanya sedari tadi lalu menaruhnya terbalik diatas meja pada tumpukan majalah lainnya agar tak menampilkan gambar tak senonoh.

"Err.. iya. Siapa ya?"

Anak itu masih dengan senyum polos mengulurkan tanganya pada Woojin. "Nama aku Jihoon kak. Park Jihoon. Kakak panggil aku Jiun atau Hunie kaya bang Niyel juga boleh. Kalo kakak siapa?"

"Woojin. Kamu siapanya Daniel? Adek?" Woojin bertanya dengan bodohnya. Padahal sudah jelas marga mereka berbeda.

Jihoon menggeleng pelan, rambutnya yang masih lembut ikut bergoyang menambah kesan imut pada wajahnya yang tembam. "Aku temen mainnya bang Niyel. Kakak juga bakal main sama aku kan? Tadi bang Niyel bilang kita bakal main bertiga"

Woojin menatap bocah didepannya bingung, ia tak mengerti permainan apa yang dimaksud bocah itu. Bukannya Daniel mengajaknya kesini untuk merasakan pengalaman pertamanya? Kenapa malah bocah ini yang muncul bukan laki-laki dewasa lain sepertinya?

Namun melihat Jihoon yang begitu menggemaskan tak kuasa membuat Woojin mengusap kepala anak itu. Ada satu bagian aneh dalam hatinya yang terasa hidup begitu melihat senyum polos Jihoon.

"Udah kenalan belum kalian?" Daniel bertanya begitu memasuki kamar dengan nampan penuh dalam tangannya. Ia meletakan nampan itu diatas meja belajar tepat diatas koleksi majalah kesayangannya.

Jihoon dengan semangat mengangguk lalu mengambil segelas es cokelat yang ada di nampan. Tak lupa tangan satunya sudah memegang biskuit lapis cokelat yang habis dalam hitungan menit.

Imut, batin Daniel dan Woojin bersamaan.

"Jadi kita kapan mainnya bang?" tanya Jihoon dengan mulut penuh. Daniel menatap Woojin lalu menyeringai yang dibalas tatapan tak mengerti oleh pemuda itu. Daniel beranjak untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sekarang aja dek. Kamu selesaiin makannya" kata Daniel seraya duduk disebelah Jihoon, mengabaikan tatapan meminta penjelasan dari Woojin. Tangannya sibuk mengelus pinggang bocah itu seduktif sesekali menghirup aroma buah yang menguar dari rambut Jihoon.

Jihoon menyesap es cokelatnya sedikit lalu menaruhnya pada meja nakas. Tanganya sudah bersiap untuk membuka kaus yang dikenakannya.

Woojin membelalakan matanya terkejut, tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya. Dengan sigap ia menarik lengan Daniel membawanya ke sudut ruangan meninggalkan Jihoon dengan raut heran diwajahnya. Woojin jelas tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi dan akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Lu udah gila Dan?!"

Daniel menampis cengkraman Woojin, "Lu santai aja kenapa sih, gua sama Jiun udah biasa begini. Makanya gua ngajak lu karna gua tau lu ngga akan nyesel setelah nyoba" jelas Daniel tenang.

"Sakit lu, sumpah. Dia masih bocah!" hardik Woojin, emosinya memuncak.

"Lu tenang aja. Gua belum pernah sampe masuk, cuma sekedar foreplay aja" Daniel melembutkan tatapannya, melawan emosi dengan emosi bukan hal bagus. "Lagian bukan cuma gua yang begini ke dia" lanjut Daniel lalu menatap Jihoon sendu. Yang ditatap hanya balas tersenyum lugu karena sungguh dia tak mengerti apa yang dibisikan kedua orang dewasa itu.

"Maksud lu?"

"Gua pernah liat pamannya sendiri ngerjain dia pas ortunya ngga ada dirumah" jelas Daniel. Woojin terkejut bukan main, hatinya mencelos begitu mendengarnya. Bocah polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa harus dimanfaatkan oleh orang dewasa disekelilingnya.

"Gua ngajak dia main begini karena dia sendiri yang minta. Dia ngga mau nerima jajanan gitu aja, ya gua khilaf awalnya tapi ngga munafik gua juga menikmati _to the point addicted to him_? Entahlah" lanjut Daniel, wajahnya sudah menampilkan penyesalan sekarang. Woojin bergeming, masih merasa apa yang dilakukan temannya tidak benar.

"Tetep aja ini salah, Dan" lirihnya.

"Kok kita ngga jadi main bang? Kak Ujin ngga mau ikut main?" tanya Jihoon yang menghampiri mereka dengan tubuh bagian atas sudah polos memamerkan kulit seputih susu dan mulus bak porselin. Tanpa sadar Woojin sedikit terpana begitu menelisik tiap inci tubuh Jihoon.

"Udah gua bilang lu bakal nikmatin ini" bisik Daniel tepat ditelinga Woojin. "Jadi kok Hun. Kamu lakuin yang biasa ke Woojin ya"

"Okee" seru Jihoon riang lalu menempelkan tubuh polosnya pada Woojin, memeluk pemuda yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan erat. Woojin mematung ditempat dengan serangan mendadak yang diterimanya.

"Kok kak Ujin ngga gendong aku kesana?" Jihoon menengadah untuk menatap Woojin sambil menunjuk ranjang yang baru saja dimaksudnya.

"Biasanya bang Niyel langsung gendong Jiun kalo udah begini" rajuk Jihoon yang tak kunjung mendapat tanggapan dari Woojin. Akhirnya dia menghentakan kakinya berkali-kali dengan kesal yang otomatis pergerakannya menciptakan gesekan antara tubuhnya dengan kebanggaan milik Woojin. Woojin gelagapan dibuatnya, reflek ia langsung menggendong Jihoon seperti koala dan merebahkannya di ranjang.

Daniel menahan tawa melihat reaksi temannya yang tampak konyol sama seperti dulu saat pertama ia menghadapi Jihoon. Daniel berani bertaruh demi Range Roover kesayangannya kalau setan sudah mulai memenuhi kepala Woojin.

Jihoon terkekeh senang begitu Woojin membawanya ke ranjang, itu berarti sebentar lagi dia akan merasa _enak_ seperti yang biasa dia rasakan saat bermain dengan Daniel atau pamannya.

Daniel mengambil alih tubuh Jihoon begitu Woojin memasang tampang bodohnya, dia merengkuh tubuh mungil itu sesekali memberikan kecupan pada pundak dan lehernya. Jihoon menggeliat geli tiap kali Daniel melakukannya, tangannya tanpa sadar mencengkram kaus Woojin hingga pemuda itu sadar.

Ada dua bagian dalam kepala Woojin yang saling bedebat untuk mempertahankan kewarasannya. Namun satu sentuhan dan tatapan sayu dari bocah mungil itu sukses menguapkan akal sehat yang Woojin pertaruhkan sejak tadi.

Dengan sigap ia menginvasi pipi tembam bocah itu, lalu mengecup bibirnya beberapa kali. Manis sekali, batin Woojin.

Tangannya mengelus kepala Jihoon dengan lembut, menyesap bibir bocah itu sebelum melumatnya pelan.

Tangan Jihoon terulur untuk menggapai Woojin seperti anak balita yang meminta digendong, efek perlakuan lembut Woojin membuatnya ingin menempel pada pemuda itu. Daniel yang paham melepaskan rengkuhannya dan beralih pada celana Jihoon yang diloloskannya dalam sekali tarikan.

Dua bongkah pantat mulus berisi dan kemerahan terpampang di depannya kini. Dengan gemas dicubitnya sampai suara lenguhan manis terdengar di telinga kedua pemuda itu.

Woojin menatap Daniel tak percaya, memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda itu mencium gemas pantat Jihoon sambil memainkan genital kecil yang belum tumbuh sempurna ditangannya.

"Kak Ujin ughh.." lenguh Jihoon berharap Woojin kembali memperhatikannya. Ia menyukai sentuhan Woojin pada mulutnya tadi meskipun yang dilakukan Daniel seperti menarik kesadarannya.

"Kak Ujin" panggil Jihoon lagi, kali berhasil menarik atensi pemuda tan itu. Woojin tersenyum menatap wajah merona Jihoon lalu mengusap pipi gembil bocah itu. Tangannya merambat turun ke dada Jihoon, mengelus tonjolan merah muda yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Mulutnya dengan sigap mengecup tiap inci kulit bocah itu mulai dari bibir turun ke dagu lalu ke leher hingga pada tonjolan menggemaskan itu. Lidahnya sibuk memainkannya sambil sesekali menghisapnya seperti bayi sampai kaki Jihoon lemas dibuatnya.

Daniel segera merubah posisi mereka, merebahkan Jihoon ditengah ranjang hingga genital bocah itu tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia tak perduli pada protes Woojin yang aktivitasnya terganggu, yang ia pedulikan hanya burung kecil di depannya yang tengah memohon untuk di lahap.

Woojin memposisikan dirinya dibelakang Jihoon sebagai penopang bocah itu, tangannya kembali melanjutkan aktivitas yang tertunda tadi. Sesekali mencubit puting bocah itu dengan gemas. Tengkuk Jihoon pun menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Kalimat pujian pun diucapnya berkali-kali seperti betapa imutnya Jihoon, betapa menggemaskannya ia ataupun memuji kepintarannya melalui semua ini. Bodoh memang mengingat hal yang dilakukan mereka sama sekali tak pantas dipuji.

Daniel mengurut genital Jihoon pelan menariknya kebawah hingga kulupnya sedikit terbuka, Jihoon meringis dibuatnya. Namun kembali melenguh ketika daging lunak dan basah menyelimuti genitalnya memberikan rasa hangat dan memabukkan. Daniel mengulum dengan telaten, dengan beberapa hisapan sebagai pemanis sampai tubuh mungil itu menggelinjang hebat dalam pelukan Woojin. Daniel menghisapnya kuat berharap mendapat sesuatu yang tak mungkin keluar. Jihoon masih terlalu muda untuk itu.

Jihoon terduduk lemas dalam pelukan Woojin. Nafasnya tak beraturan, Woojin membisikan kalimat pujian lagi untuknya.

"Jiun hebat" katanya.

Daniel tersenyum puas melihat bocahnya. Ia memberikan kode pada Woojin untuk ke tahap selanjutnya yang tentu saja tak dimengerti Woojin. Woojin belum berpengalaman sama sekali dan tentu saja ia belum pernah menonton video bokep antara lelaki dewasa dengan bocah seperti Jihoon yang bisa dijadikan acuan.

Akhirnya Daniel dengan sabar menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. "Hunie tau kan abis ini harus apa" bisiknya pada telinga Jihoon lalu mengarahkan tangan bocah itu pada gundukan di pusat celananya.

"Buka baju lu bego" lanjutnya pada Woojin yang ber-oh ria.

Jihoon meremas gundukan pada celana Daniel dengan sisa tenaganya, badannya masih cukup lemas setelah sentuhan Daniel tadi yang terasa _enak_ untuknya. Dengan bantuan Daniel yang membuka celananya sendiri, kejantanan miliknya sudah menantang Jihoon. Daniel menuntun kedua tangan bocah itu untuk mengocoknya dengan cepat, sesekali meremasnya hingga cairan pelumas mulai keluar dari lubang kencingnya.

Daniel mengambil lelehan cairannya lalu memolesnya pada lubang Jihoon yang masih merah. Woojin menelan ludah melihat pemandangan di depannya, nafasnya terasa sesak seperti keadaanya teman kecilnya dibawah sana yang minta untuk segera dibebaskan. Telunjuk Daniel dengan bebas menekan-nekan lubang itu sampai masuk separuhnya. Jihoon meringis lagi.

"Lu mau ngga?" tanya Daniel pada Woojin. "Dari tadi gua suruh buka juga. Buruan anjir" titah Daniel akhirnya diikuti Woojin. Ia menanggalkan pakaiannya satu persatu.

"Gua harus ngapain Dan?"

Daniel memutar bola matanya malas, rasanya dia jadi menyetujui pendapat ahli yang bilang seks dapat membuat orang jadi bodoh seperti kasus Woojin. "Duduk anteng lu disitu, serahin semuanya sama gua"

Merasa jarinya tak dapat bergerak bebas, Daniel pun menarik sebotol lube dari laci nakasnya yang di tuangkannya pada belahan pantat Jihoon. Rasa dingin dari lube meloloskan satu desahan dari bibir mungil Jihoon.

"Ughhh bang Niyel itu apa? biasanya ngga ada" tanya Jihoon polos, tangannya masih setia mengurut kemaluan Daniel sampai tangannya mulai terasa pegal.

Daniel melumerkan cairan lube yang menetes ke sekitar lubang Jihoon, kali ini jarinya dapat meluncur bebas untuk menginvasi lubang itu. Satu ide gila muncul pada otaknya tadi begitu melihat Woojin, yang pasti saat ini ia harus mempersiapkan lubang Jihoon terlebih dulu kalau mau idenya berjalan dengan baik.

"Akh!" lenguhan Daniel keluar saat Jihoon meremas genitalnya terlalu keras, sepertinya Jihoon menyalurkan rasa tidak nyaman di tubuh bagian bawahnya pada Daniel.

"Hunie jangan diremes gitu ya. Nanti weewee abang sakit"

"Lagian abang ngga jawab aku nanya daritadi abang ngapain di pantat Hunie. Itu kan kotor!" rajuk Jihoon.

"Iya Dan lu ngapain si emang pake lube segala?" tanya Woojin akhirnya yang masih setia menjadi penonton.

"ckck kalian berdua beneran ngga sabar ya. Yaudah gua gerak sekarang. Siap-siap Jin" Daniel mengangkat tubuh Jihoon lalu mendudukannya pada Woojin yang menatapnya bingung. Dia menekuk kaki Jihoon hingga pahanya menempel ke dada lalu menggerakkan tubuh mungil itu hingga bergesekan dengan kejantanan Woojin.

Woojin yang kaget pun pasrah akhirnya, ia mengerti maksud Daniel yang menggesekan genitalnya pada belahan pantat Jihoon. Lenguhan tertahan mulai terdenger dari Woojin maupun Jihoon. Meskipun ini bukan seks yang sebenarnya tapi Woojin cukup kelimpangan dengan sensasi yang ia rasakan. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati sensasi pertemuan kulitnya dengan Jihoon yang memabukkan.

Melihat Woojin yang lengah begini, mempermudah Daniel dalam menjalankan ide gilanya. Perlahan ia mulai memposisikan kepala genital Woojin pada lubang Jihoon dan menekan tubuh bocah itu kebawah. Jihoon membelalakan matanya begitu rasa sakit langsung menjalari tubuh bagian bawahnya. Dia meronta dengan lelehan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Gila lu! Lepasin Jiun Dan!" Woojin yang sadar langsung menahan pantat Jihoon agar kejantanannya tak melesak lebih dalam. Melihat Jihoon yang meronta kesakitan sudah cukup menjelaskan segalanya.

"Hiks sakit.. abang lepasin...sakit" tangis Jihoon makin menjadi begitu Daniel semakin menekan tubuhnya. Tangannya yang memukul lengan Daniel sedari tadi pun seakan tak berefek apapun. Pahanya sudah memerah sekarang akibat cengkraman Daniel juga Woojin yang menahannya. Ini pertama kalinya Daniel terlihat mengerikan di matanya.

"Hunie tenang ya abang janji nanti ngga bakal sakit lagi. Hunie mau bikin kak Woojin _enak_ juga kan kaya Hunie tadi?" bujuk Daniel mencoba menenangkan Jihoon.

"Ngga Dan! Gua ngga mau! Lepasin Jiun sekarang dia kesakitan!" Woojin menolak keras, tangannya masih menahan pantat Jihoon yang semakin turun pada kejantanannya yang mulai melesak masuk seperempatnya. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tak sibuk ia akan langsung meninju temannya itu.

"Hiks... beneran bakal ngga sakit?" tanya Jihoon memastikan begitu melihat Woojin yang berusaha keras menghentikan perbuatan Daniel agar ia tak kesakitan lagi. Rasanya Jihoon jadi tak tega kalau kakak baik itu tak merasa _enak_ seperti yang ia rasakan tadi.

Daniel mengangguk mantap menjawab pertanyaan Jihoon lalu mengecup lelehan air mata Jihoon yang turun.

"Yaudah tapi kak Ujin aja ya.. Hunie ngga mau sama bang Niyel jahat" kata Jihoon akhirnya, ia sudah berhenti melawan. Woojin menatap tak percaya pada Daniel yang tersenyum menang.

"Udah gua bilang lu ngga akan nyesel. Sekarang tinggal tugas lu kasih foreplay yang bener sampe dia keenakan" seru Daniel melepaskan cengkramannya pada Jihoon. Woojin masih tak percaya dengan keadaan yang begitu cepat berubah seakan mendukungnya untuk berbuat lebih. Lagian bagaimana mungkin Jihoon setuju begitu saja padahal jelas ia kesakitan?

"Gila ini gila" gumam Woojin.

"Kak Ujin? Masih sakit... ini harus gimana?" Jihoon bertanya begitu tak merasakan pergerakan apapun dari Woojin. Pantatnya yang dipegang pemuda itu mulai terasa kebas.

Woojin sadar dari pikirannya sendiri, "Jiun yakin mau lanjutin ini?" tanyanya memastikan. Jihoon mengangguk mantap lalu susah payah menengok kebelakang. "Jiun suka kak Ujin lembut" jujurnya.

Woojin menghela nafas berat begitu mendengar jawaban polos bocah itu. Bohong kalau ia tak menikmati sensasi yang baru saja dirasanya, jepitan lubang sempit Jihoon pada kejantanannya hampir membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat kalau bukan karena tangisan bocah itu tadi.

"Kita enak sama-sama kalau gitu" Woojin membalikan badan Jihoon menghadapnya tanpa melepaskan kontak tubuh bagian bawah mereka, Jihoon meringis lagi.

Woojin mencuri kecupan dari bibir mungil itu begitu menghadapnya, melumatnya lagi lalu menyesapnya pelan. Dia sudah memposisikan Jihoon agar bertumpu pada dengkulnya sendiri agar kejantanannya tak melesak masuk cepat seperti tadi.

Daniel sudah duduk pada kursi meja belajarnya begitu Woojin menatapnya tajam, ia memperhatikan bocahnya dengan Woojin dalam diam seakan menonton video porno live.

Lenguhan lolos dari mulut Jihoon begitu Woojin menginvasi mulut bocah itu, lidahnya sibuk menjelajahi isi mulut Jihoon. Begitu pula tangannya yang sudah memainkan kejantanan kecil bocah itu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya dan tampaknya berhasil.

Perlahan dia mulai menggerakan pinggulnya agar kejantanannya masuk secara sempurna dengan perlahan. Lenguhan Jihoon mulai tak terkontrol. Matanya memejam menahan nikmat, sakit, dan juga perasaan mengganjal dibagian selatan tubuhnya. Tangannya sibuk meremas pundak dan rambut Woojin untuk melampiaskan yang dirasanya.

Permainan yang dilakukannya dengan Woojin terasa jauh berbeda dengan yang pernah dilakukannya bersama paman ataupun Daniel. Jihoon merasa Woojin lebih lembut dan ada perasaan nyaman disetiap sentuhannya. Jihoon menyukai itu. Sesimple itu pemikiran yang dimilikinya, ia hanya tak tahu kalau yang Woojin lakukan sebetulnya jauh lebih dalam dibanding yang dilakukan Daniel ataupun pamannya.

Woojin mendiamkan kejantanannya yang berhasil masuk sepenuhnya dalam tubuh Jihoon membiarkan bocah itu beradaptasi dengan miliknya dulu. Jihoon menatapnya sayu, lalu mengecup bibir Woojin lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. Sepertinya bibir Woojin sudah menjadi mainan kesukaan Jihoon yang baru.

"Masih sakit?" Woojin bertanya lembut, kembali mengusap kepala bocah itu. Jihoon menggeleng sebagai jawaban, ia memeluk Woojin sebagai gantinya.

Perlahan Woojin mulai menggerakan pinggul Jihoon dalam genggamannya, satu dua lenguhan lolos dari bibir mungil itu. Woojin sendiri rasanya seperti melayang diawan atas sensasi panas, basah dan ketat yang menyelimuti kejantanannya. Kalau begini, ia bisa benar-benar kecanduan pada tubuh bocah mungil dalam pelukannya.

Daniel mulai bosan hanya menjadi penonton sejak setengah jam lalu memperhatikan dua insan di depannya sibuk saling memuaskan. Ia menghampiri Jihoon dan menarik dagu bocah itu agar menghadapnya. Dilumatnya bibir Jihoon dengan paksa tak mengindahkan protes Woojin maupun Jihoon.

"Gua ambil bagian atas. Lu bawah biar adil" katanya pada Woojin yang masih sibuk menggerakan pinggulnya.

Baru Woojin akan protes Daniel sudah menyumpal mulut Jihoon dengan kejantananya. Menggerakan kejantananya yang tak sampai separuhnya masuk dalam mulut bocah itu lalu menyuruh untuk mengemutnya seperti permen. Air mata Jihoon menetes kembali, merasa mual tiap kali kepala kejantanan Daniel menubruk kerongkongannya.

Ini berlangsung cukup lama sampai suara pekikan tertahan Jihoon memenuhi kamar. Woojin sepertinya berhasil menemukan titik kenikmatan bocah itu, ia menubruk prostat Jihoon berkali-kali demi mendengar desahan nikmatnya lagi.

Woojin merasa akan sampai pada puncaknya saat Jihoon mengencangkan jepitannya dibawah sana tanpa sadar. Daniel yang melihat gelagat dua orang itu pun memompa kejantanannya lebih cepat dalam mulut Jihoon.

Suara decit ranjang yang semakin cepat disusul pekikan tertahan dari dua pemuda dan pekikan lepas bocah kecil memenuhi kamar itu. Aroma khas seks pun menguar dari ketiganya begitu mereka sampai puncak. Lelehan cairan bening keputihan mengalir dari mulut maupun lubang anal Jihoon. Ia langsung ambruk diatas Woojin, tubuhnya terasa sangat lemas. Sekedar mengangkat kepala saja rasanya Jihoon tak sanggup. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan demi meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin, badanya sudah basah oleh peluh.

Woojin yang masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan berkat miliknya yang masih tertanam sempurna tersenyum lembut melihat bocah dalam pelukannya. Ada sesuatu dalam hatinya yang berteriak untuk melindungi bocah itu. Hangat menjalari dadanya, rasanya ia sudah menyanyangi bocah itu dan berjanji dalam hati untuk tak melepaskannya.

Daniel terduduk lemas pada tepi ranjangnya. Tadi itu salah satu klimaks terbesar dan ternikmat yang baru ia rasakan lagi sejak sebulan terakhir. Ia tersenyum menatap Woojin dan Jihoon yang masih berpelukan, mengambil kotak tisu untuk diberikannya pada Woojin.

"Tadi itu baru gila namanya Park!" kekeh Daniel. Woojin sebetulnya tak ingin mengakui itu, masih merasa kesal pada Daniel yang mengganggunya ditengah-tengah tapi kata-kata pemuda itu ada benarnya. Ini memang hal paling gila yang pernah dilakukan seorang pak Woojin selama 20 tahun masa hidupnya.

"Gua ogah berbagi Jiun lagi sama lu" ujarnya sambil membersihkan sperma Daniel dari mulut Jihoon yang ikut menempel di dadanya. Jihoon sudah terlelap dengan tenang, tangannya memeluk leher Woojin erat.

Daniel terkekeh mendengarnya, benar dugaannya Woojin akan menyukai ini. Tapi maaf saja, dia yang mengenalkan Woojin pada mainan barunya mana mungkin rela melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Bulan depan maen lagi kesini Jin. Buat hari ini gua bakal ngalah biarin Jihoon tidur pules dipelukan lu tapi inget dia tetep milik gua" kata Daniel final sebelum melangkah masuk dalam kamar mandi dikamarnya.

Woojin mendengus kesal, masih tak rela harus berbagi bocah imut dalam pelukannya pada beruang brengsek kelewat mesum itu. Pantas saja Jihoon sedikit banyak lihai ketika membalas ciumannya, apalagi kalau bukan karena didikan temannya itu.

Jihoon menggeliat pelan dalam pelukannya, ia sedikit membuka matanya untuk melihat Woojin yang tersenyum padanya. "Udah bangun dek?" tanyanya.

Jihoon menggumam pelan, "Kak Ujin disini aja.. Jiun suka main sama kak Ujin.. kak Ujin baik.." sedetik kemudian Jihoon kembali tidur. Woojin terenyuh mendengarnya, ia sudah menetapkan dalam hati untuk melindungi bocah itu. Rasa sayangnya seakan muncul entah darimana dan ia akan memastikan tak ada lagi yang boleh menyentuh bocahnya. Tidak Daniel. Tidak juga paman keparat Jihoon. Woojin bersumpah.


	2. 2 He Should Understand

Selepas sabtu panas itu, Woojin belum berhasil menemui Jihoon lagi. Selain karena informasi yang didapat dari Daniel sangat tak membantu, ia juga tidak bisa mendekati rumah Jihoon seenaknya. Ayah Jihoon merupakan seorang abdi negara dengan empat bintang bertengger di pundak, oleh karenanya dia mendidik Jihoon penuh disiplin dan membatasi gerakan anak itu, juga orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Makanya Jihoon hanya bisa bermain bebas kalau orang tuanya tidak ada di rumah yaitu saat ayahnya dinas dan ibunya ada pekerjaan diluar kota, jadilah Jihoon tinggal berdua di rumah bersama pamannya yang pengangguran dan seorang pembantu yang pulang saat malam hari. Sialnya kebebasan itu juga digunakan oleh pamannya yang memanfaatkan keluguan anak itu. Makanya terkadang Jihoon lebih memilih bermain bersama Daniel yang sering membelikan makanan kegemarannya.

Woojin geram ketika mendengar cerita Daniel juga orang suruhannya yang menyelidiki. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meminta orang suruhannya menghentikan aksi kurang ajar paman brengsek itu ketika Jihoon sendiri. Dan juga membuat perjanjian dengan Daniel untuk tak menyentuh Jihoon saat ia tak ada. Beruntung Daniel menyetujuinya karena memang tiga minggu ini Jihoon belum pernah menemuinya lagi.

Itu juga sempat menjadi perhatian Woojin, ia takut Jihoon jadi trauma setelah apa yang mereka lakukan waktu itu. Tapi melihat wajah Jihoon yang selalu ceria di setiap foto-foto yang ia dapat cukup melegakan. Tak apalah kalau Jihoon hanya tak ingin bertemu mereka asalkan ia masih tetap tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti itu.

Sore ini pun Woojin masih setia bertengger dalam Land Rover merah miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari rumah Jihoon dan Daniel. Sekali lagi ia berharap bisa menemui bocah itu. Entah sudah berapa jam lewat, kelas mekanika teknik yang menjadi satu-satunya jadwal kuliah Woojin hari itu pun ia lewatkan begitu saja memanfaatkan jatah absennya yang masih utuh.

Rasa kantuk pun menyerang Woojin, ia memutuskan memejamkan matanya beberapa saat.

Suara ketukan pada jendela mobil membangunkannya. Ia bersumpah akan membunuh siapapun itu yang mengganggu tidurnya terlebih kalau itu Daniel.

"Kak Ujin?!" pekik senang si pemilik suara. Woojin membulatkan mata elangnya, siapa sangka yang ditunggunya malah muncul dengan senyum merekah.

Woojin membuka pintu mobilnya terburu-buru sampai kepalanya terantuk kap mobil mengundang tawa kecil Jihoon yang melihatnya. Sadar akan tingkah konyolnya, ia ikut tertawa.

"Kak Ujin kok disini?" Jihoon bertanya sambil mengerjap lucu usai tawanya reda. Kalau saja tidak ada wanita setengah baya yang menatap Woojin penuh tanya dibelakang Jihoon, sudah ia peluk gemas bocah itu.

"Kakak mau ketemu sama Daniel." bohongnya.

Jihoon mengangguk paham sebelum bergumam, "Kirain mau ngajak Jiun main kaya kemarin."

Ada sedikit nada kecewa dalam suaranya. Sungguh Woojin rasanya ingin memeluk bocah itu sekarang juga. Ia rindu.

Akan tetapi dehaman dari wanita itu seakan membawanya kembali pada kenyataan.

"Ini siapa ddungssi?" tanya wanita itu.

"Ah nama saya Woo-" ucapan Woojin terpotong oleh Jihoon yang mengenalkannya.

"Ini kak Ujin bun. Temennya bang Niyel yang suka nemenin Jiun main bareng. Kak Ujin baik banget lho bun." katanya penuh keyakinan. Siapa pun yang mendengarnya akan benar-benar percaya kalau Woojin orang yang baik, meskipun arti kata baik di sini tidak mengacu pada yang seharusnya.

Wanita itu tersenyum pada Woojin setelah mendengar penjelasan si kecil. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai ibu Jihoon. "Astaga pasti repot ya temani anak kecil begini main padahal kalian sudah pada kuliah. Saya bundanya Jihoon, panggil aja tante Sihyun. Makasih lho dek Ujin sudah mau direpotkan sama Jihoon, di sini jarang yang seumuran sama dia jadinya dia main pun jarang cuma ke tetangga sebelah saja."

Woojin tertawa canggung mendengarnya, "Ngga ngerepotin kok tante."

"Yasudah kalau gitu kami pamit dulu ya. Ayahnya Jihoon sudah menunggu. Mari dek Ujin." ucap tante Sihyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Woojin bersama Jihoon. Anak itu melambai sekilas padanya sebelum akhirnya berlari kembali menghampirinya.

Ia menarik baju Woojin untuk menunduk kemudian berbisik di telinga pemuda itu.

"Minggu depan bunda sama ayah pergi lagi jadi kita bisa main kak tapi Jiun ngga mau main sama bang Niyel kalo ngga ada kak Ujin. Takut, bang Niyel serem. Pokoknya kakak harus dateng ya." ucap bocah itu lugu, seakan permainan yang di sebutnya adalah hal yang lumrah.

Woojin mematung ditempat, pun saat Jihoon sudah kembali menyusul ibunda sambil melambai riang padanya. Dia hanya menatap anak itu penuh arti. Beragam pikiran sedang berkecamuk dalam kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu yang dijanjikan pun tiba. Woojin sudah bersiap sejak tadi pagi maka di sinilah ia dalam Land Rover merah kesayangannya yang baru saja berhenti di sebrang rumah Jihoon dan Daniel. Padahal jarum pendek di arlojinya baru saja menyentuh angka sembilan.

Terlalu pagi untuk sebuah permainan nakal. Akan tetapi bukan itu alasan dibalik kedatangannya yang terlalu cepat. Woojin bukannya bersemangat untuk melakukan permainan nakal mereka tapi ada hal lain yang harus dilakukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama yang ditunggunya pun keluar dari pagar teralis hitam. Woojin bisa melihat mata berseri anak itu begitu melihatnya berdiri menyender pada mobilnya. Jihoon langsung menghampirinya.

"Kak Ujin!" panggil anak itu riang. Woojin menyambutnya dengan senyuman dan elusan pada pucuk kepalanya. "Kakak mau ngajak Jiun ke suatu tempat. Jiun mau ikut?" tanya Woojin.

Jihoon tampaknya ingin protes melihat wajahnya yang langsung berubah. "Tapi kita bukannya mau main sama bang Niyel? Jiun ngga boleh pergi sembarangan kak.." cicitnya.

Woojin mencoba membujuk, tak ingin rencananya gagal atau lebih tepatnya dia harus melakukan ini demi Jihoon. "Jiun percaya sama kakak kan? bilang aja Jiun main sama bang Daniel. Kakak janji kita ngga akan ke sembarang tempat."

Cukup lama anak itu menimbang usulan Woojin sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk setuju dan kembali ke rumah untuk minta ijin ke bibi.

Jihoon duduk manis di kursi penumpang, sesekali Woojin membenarkan _sealtbet_ Jihoon yang melenceng saat anak itu terlalu semangat berceloteh sambil menunjuk apa saja yang menarik baginya. Mereka sudah menuju ke tempat yang Woojin janjikan bukan sembarang tempat dan memang bukan.

Land Rover Woojin sudah memasuki parkiran bawah tanah sebuah gedung pencakar langit di pusat kota. Woojin turun dari mobilnya diiringi Jihoon yang mengekorinya sambil melihat sekitar. Raut bingung dan asing akan tempat itu ketara sekali dari wajahnya.

Jejeran pintu dengan warna serupa dan nomor berurut tertera padanya menarik minat Jihoon, mulutnya merapalkan deretan angka yang tertera berharap ada satu saja yang salah urut sehingga ia bisa menertawakannya.

Woojin membuka salah satu pintu bernomor 1004 dan mempersilahkan Jihoon masuk ke dalamnya. Jihoon enggan awalnya namun masuk juga melihat Woojin yang sudah berada di dalam.

"Ini rumah kakak." jelas Woojin menjawab sorotan mata penuh tanya si kecil.

"Kita mau main kaya waktu itu di sini kak?"

Woojin mengangguk pelan. "Iya kita main di sini tapi bukan main kaya waktu itu. Kakak punya banyak gim, Jiun bebas mau pilih main yang mana. Sini ikut kakak."

Woojin mengajak Jihoon ke ruang tengah, menunjukan sederet koleksi gim miliknya yang ia mainkan untuk mengusir bosan. Mata bulat anak itu berbinar begitu melihat gim konsol terbaru Sony juga gim _virtual reality_ yang belakangan memang sedang menjadi tren.

"Kak Ujin ini kan yang lagi ngetren di tv itu! Jiun boleh mainin?" tanya Jihoon semangat setelah menjatuhkan pilihan pada gim VR yang belum pernah dicobanya. Woojin mencubit gemas pipi mengembang anak itu kala ia tersenyum. "Boleh dong."

.

.

.

Tanpa terasa sudah tiga jam mereka habiskan untuk bermain. Jihoon sudah menyerah untuk berduel tinju dengan Woojin, ia duduk kelelahan sekarang. Woojin memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa cemilan dan minuman sekaligus menjalankan rencananya.

Ia menaruh nampan penuh pada meja begitu duduk di samping si kecil. Jihoon langsung menyeruput es cokelat, sesekali mencomot keripik yang ada di sana. Woojin jadi teringat waktu pertama ia bertemu Jihoon.

"Kakak mau kasih unjuk kamu sesuatu." ucap Woojin memberikan sebuah tablet pada Jihoon.

"Kartun?" tanya Jihoon setelah ia melihat tampilan muka pada layar tablet.

"Iya. Jiun perhatiin baik-baik ya." Woojin menekan ikon play pada layar sambil memperhatikan si kecil.

Diawal Jihoon tampak senang-senang saja menonton animasi hewan lucu yang berbincang sampai pertengahan video raut wajahnya mulai berubah.

Ia mulai gelisah begitu salah satu karakter animasi menjelaskan mengenai seks yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh orang dewasa seperti ayah dan bundanya hingga menghasilkan seorang anak seperti Jihoon.

Jihoon mulai merasa mual kala karakter dalam animasi mendemonstrasikan adegan seks juga penggambaran alat vital pria dan wanita yang digambarkan dengan lucu untuk ukuran anak-anak. Dalam animasi itupun dijelaskan antara hal yang seharusnya dilakukan maupun tidak.

Dalam pikiran Jihoon yang masih begitu polos ia mulai merasa janggal dan bertanya-tanya. Bukankah selama ini ia selalu melakukan hal yang di peragakan karakter itu bersama paman, kakak tetangga juga pernah bersama orang yang ada di sebelahnya saat ini yang mereka sebut permainan?

Woojin memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap perubahan yang ditunjukan wajah polos itu. Pun saat Jihoon menaruh tablet sembarang dan menatapnya seakan ingin menangis.

"Jiun mau pulang" rengeknya langsung menuju pintu.

"Jiun" panggil Woojin pelan.

Jihoon menggenggam knop pintu berusaha membukanya berkali-kali. "Aku mau pulang sekarang!"

"Ok kita pulang" Woojin mengambil kunci mobil dan membuka kunci pada pintu membiarkan bocah itu mendahuluinya.

Dalam perjalanan Jihoon tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Kepalanya banyak menunduk. Woojin tahu ia sudah sedikit keterlaluan membiarkan anak sekecil itu tahu mengenai kenyataan yang selama ini menimpanya. Tapi ia benar-benar tak bisa tinggal diam melihat orang-orang di sekitar Jihoon memanfaatkan ketidaktahuannya.

Bukankah membiarkan Jihoon mengalaminya lebih lama dan mengetahui kenyataan sesungguhnya saat cukup umur akan membuatnya lebih syok dibandingkan sekarang? Bahkan Woojin sampai memilah bahan edukasi seks usia dini terbaik dan sekiranya mudah dipahami oleh Jihoon selama sepekan penuh.

"Hiks.." satu isakan lolos dari kursi penumpang di sampingnya.

"Jiun?" Woojin bertanya dengan cemas.

"Kakak udah tau kalo kita ngga boleh main kaya gitu?" tanyanya dengan mata berlinang sambil menatap Woojin.

"...Iya. Maafin kakak" lirih Woojin jujur.

Tangis Jihoon pecah seketika hingga Woojin panik dan meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia mencoba merengkuh bocah itu untuk menenangkannnya tapi Jihoon menampik tangannya.

"Kakak tau apa yang kakak lakuin salah.. maafin kakak Ji" Woojin coba membujuk namun nihil, tangis Jihoon tak kunjung reda.

Sungguh Woojin tak tega melihat bahu kecil itu bergetar hebat. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka bertahan dalam keadaan itu.

"Hiks pa-padahal Jiun seneng.. paman a-abang sama kakak ngajak Jiun main... tapi.. tapi.." Jihoon tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bayangan akan hal yang dialaminya selama ini semakin membuatnya sedih. Orang yang selama ini ia anggap baik malah melakukan hal yang tidak seharusnya padanya.

"Kamu boleh benci kakak sama Daniel karena emang yang kami lakuin salah. Terlebih paman kamu yang harus kamu jauhin. Kakak sama Daniel juga bakal ngejauh dar-"

"Tapi Jiun sayang sama kak Ujin! Kak ujin baik bang niyel juga baik suka nemenin Jiun main.. tapi kenapa kakak bohongin aku?!" Jihoon berteriak marah.

Hati Woojin mencelos mendengarnya. "Jiun.."

"Padahal Jiun seneng punya temen main hiks.. Jiun ngga suka sendirian terus.. hiks" lanjut Jihoon lirih.

Jihoon tak lagi berontak kala tangan kekar itu mengusap pucuk kepalanya seperti biasa. Ia bahkan tak protes saat Woojin mendekap dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Maafin kakak udah bohongin kamu.. Kakak janji ngga akan gitu lagi.. Kakak ngga akan biarin kamu sendirian juga.. Maafin kakak" Ujarnya menenangkan. Lama Woojin merapalkan hal serupa berkali-kali hingga bahu anak itu tak lagi bergetar.

"Jiun ngga mau main kaya gitu lagi.."

"Iya kakak janji akan ngelindungin kamu dan ngga akan biarin siapapun nyentuh kamu lagi." Ujar Woojin bersungguh-sungguh.

"Kak Ujin juga?" tanya Jihoon melepaskan dekapan Woojin padanya. Ia menatap pria itu seakan mencari kebenaran dari kata-katanya.

"Iya termasuk kakak."

Jihoon mengerjap dengan air mata yang masih turun sesekali. "Bener?"

Woojin gemas dibuatnya. Jadi ia kaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Jihoon. "Bener. Kakak janji. Nih capnya" ucapnya lalu menempelkan ibu jarinya dengan Jihoon sebagai tanda jadi perjanjian.

Hal itu sukses menghentikan tangisan Jihoon sepenuhnya. Anak itu menggigit bibirnya sambil mengernyit seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kak Ujin bakal tetep main sama Jiun kan?" Jihoon bertanya dengan gamang. "Main gim kaya tadi dirumah kak Ujin." lanjutnya cepat.

Woojin sudah paham dengan yang dimaksud Jihoon meskipun anak itu tak perlu repot-repot menjelaskanya. Setidaknya ia bisa bernafas lega sekarang karena rencananya berhasil, Jihoon sudah mulai _aware_ dengan kata main yang dia ucapkan dan tak lagi menganggap permainan nakal itu sebagai sesuatu yang lumrah.

"Jiun boleh main semua gim dirumah kakak kapanpun Jiun mau. Kamu tinggal telpon kakak terus nanti kakak jemput. Kalau ada yang macam-macam sama Jiun juga telpon kakak ya." Ujar Woojin mulai melanjutkan perjalanan.

"Kakak bakal langsung dateng?"

"Iya dong terus kakak hajar yang nakal sama kamu."

"Emangnya kakak ultramen apa."

"Kakak lebih kuat dong. Soalnya ngga pake tinut tinut." gurau Woojin.

Jihoon tertawa geli mendengarnya, bayangan Woojin dengan kostum superhero ultramen yang biasa ia tonton suksek mengocok perutnya. Dan, sepertinya sosok itu juga akan masuk dalam daftar superhero favorit Jihoon.


	3. 3 I Fall For Him

Daniel menghampiri Woojin dan Jinyoung yang tengah mengobrol di pendopo tempat mereka biasa kumpul dengan tangan mengepal. Satu bogeman mendarat mulus pada rahang pemuda berkulit eksotis. Jinyoung sigap menahan pergerakan Daniel agar tak menghajar Woojin yang sudah tersungkur di tanah lebih jauh.

Woojin mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya, baru ia akan bangun untuk membalas Daniel meneriakinya.

"Brengsek lu Jin. Lu ngomong apa sama Jihoon hah?!"

Woojin menghela nafas berat paham akan pokok permasalahannya. "Gua jelasin semuanya ke dia."

"Buat apa Jin? Lu mau bikin kita masuk penjara sekalian?!" hardik Daniel penuh emosi.

"Gua ngga mau Jihoon ngalamin itu lagi Dan. Gua ngga tahan ngeliat dia anggap hal yang kita lakuin ke dia itu udah biasa. Gua juga ngga tenang mikirin dia yang kapan aja bisa diperlakuin gitu sama paman brengseknya!" balas Woojin dengan suara tak kalah tinggi. Tak perduli mereka sudah menjadi tontonan mahasiswa lainnya yang berlalu-lalang.

"Kenapa Jin kenapa? Lu ngga mikir kita juga termasuk pelaku?!"

"Karena gua sayang sama dia dan gua yakin dia ngga akan ngelaporin kita." jawab Woojin melembut.

Daniel menatap Woojin tak percaya. Jinyoung sudah melepaskannya begitu Daniel tenang. Ia hanya berdiri diantara keduanya untuk berjaga-jaga, meski dalam hati ingin bertanya.

Daniel mendengus kasar, "Lu lebih gila dari gua."

"Iya tau."

"Jihoon masih sembilan tahun Jin. Lu mau ngapain sama anak umur segitu? Sayang? Ngga waras." cemoh Daniel.

"Gua bakal nungguin sampai dia dewasa." kata Woojin final. Daniel mendengus lagi begitu mendengarnya. "Sinting!"

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Ini maksudnya apaan dah?" Jinyoung akhirnya bertanya usai kedua temannya duduk.

"Tanya sama temen lu yang ngga waras tuh."

"Gua ada kelas. Kapan-kapan gua ceritain Bae." Ujar Woojin yang beranjak dari tempatnya mengabaikan tatapan marah Daniel dan protes Jinyoung.

"Woy Jin! Kelas lu kan bareng gua elahh tungguin!" Jinyoung meneriaki Woojin yang sudah jauh dan menyusulnya. "Duluan Dan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebulan berlalu sejak insiden pemukulan, Daniel tak pernah bicara lagi pada Woojin. Sebetulnya Woojin heran perihal takut dilaporkan atau marah karena mainannya ia rebut yang membuat Daniel menjauhinya.

Jinyoung yang sudah tau akar permasalahan mengomeli kedua temannya habis-habisan. Dia masih tak percaya mainan yang pernah diusulkan Daniel dulu ialah bocah sembilan tahun dan kedua temannya justru melakukan hal bejat pada bocah itu. Parahnya lagi salah satu diantaranya malah jatuh cinta pada bocah itu. Jinyoung sedikit banyak bersyukur ia memilih setia dengan Daehwi.

Namun yang jadi permasalahan sekarang pertemanan mereka yang berada diambang kehancuran. Jinyoung sudah mencoba menjadi penengah tapi baik Daniel atau Woojin tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama.

Jinyoung jadi seperti layangan yang terombang-ambing antara dua mata angin. Ia jadi teringat awal mula pertemanan mereka yang dikarenakan hal sepele, kegemaran akan mobil sporty Rover dan berlanjut karena orientasi seksual mereka yang sama.

Padahal dulu sekali sebelum kuliah Jinyoung sudah berpikir ia tak akan mempunyai teman yang bisa menjadi tempatnya berkeluh kesah tentang masalah percintaan. Stigma masyarakat tentang homoseksual masih buruk, jadi ia sudah bersiap untuk menyembunyikannya semasa kuliah sampai ia bertemu Daniel yang terang-terangan menyatakan dirinya penyuka sesama. Bahkan Daniel juga yang membantu Woojin melewati masa denial.

"Sulit ini sulit." Jinyoung menghela nafas usai Daniel pergi. Kata-kata Daniel masih terngiang di telinganya sampai sekarang.

"Gua ngga mau temenan lagi sama orang ngga waras kaya dia." begitu katanya.

Jinyoung ingin menyerah saja rasanya. Apalagi Woojin yang tengah kasmaran tak henti-hentinya membicarakan bocah bernama Jihoon itu. Ia juga terkesan tak perduli pada perpecahan kelompok mereka.

Sekali lagi Jinyoung menghela nafas saat membaca pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya.

 _ **PWoojin: Bae mending kasih Jihoon boneka kelinci apa robot-robotan? Bingung gua.**_

"Jadi kangen kamu Dew." gumamnya pada foto sang kekasih yang menjadi gambar latar ponselnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak Ujin!" Jihoon berteriak senang begitu melihat Woojin sudah berdiri manis di sebrang rumahnya. Ia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya.

Ini pertemuan mereka yang kedua puluh kalau hitungan Woojin tidak salah semenjak setahun terakhir.

Jihoon sudah kelas empat di sekolah dasar tapi tingkat keimutannya tidak berkurang sedikitpun. Woojin jadi penasaran, apa Jihoon akan terus imut begini sampai ia dewasa nanti?

"Jiun udah minta ijin mau main?" Woojin bertanya usai bocah itu melepas pelukannya.

"Udah tadi bilang ke bunda mau main ke rumah bang Niyel. Kita jadi ke kebun binatang kak?" tanya Jihoon antusias. Ia sudah menanti-nanti hari ini datang karena terakhir mereka bertemu Woojin berjanji mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat itu.

Woojin memang selalu memakai nama Daniel setiap kali Jihoon pergi bersamanya. Bukan maksud Woojin mengajari Jihoon berbohong pada orang tuanya tapi ia hanya tak ingin Jihoon dilarang bertemu dengannya kalau orang tua Jihoon tahu Woojin lah yang selama ini mengajaknya pergi. Lagipula orang tua mana yang tak curiga melihat anaknya bepergian bersama orang asing yang lebih tua 11 tahun darinya?

"Jadi dong. Tapi ngga boleh lama kan Jiun ngga boleh pulang malem."

Jihoon mengangguk paham dan mendudukan dirinya pada kursi penumpang tanpa disuruh si pemilik. Woojin dengan telaten memakaikan sabuk pengaman pada bocah itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka ke kebun binatang satu-satunya dalam kota yang menjadi pilihan Woojin, celoteh Jihoon tiada berhenti. Anak itu kembali menceritakan tentang teman barunya di sekolah yang bernama Seonho. Woojin sampai hafal betul sifat dan tingkah anak itu lewat cerita Jihoon, kalau disuruh menggambarkan visualisasinya juga Woojin sanggup walau bertemu saja tidak pernah.

"Kak kak Jiun mau itu ya?" rengek Jihoon menunjuk sederet penjual mainan begitu mereka masuk area parkir.

Woojin hanya mengangguk pasrah di seret anak itu mendekati salah satu penjual boneka. Dua hal yang Woojin pelajari setelah banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Jihoon, sifat keras kepala dan manjanya yang keterlaluan. Anehnya Woojin justru semakin jatuh hati bukannya jengah.

Jihoon sibuk menimbang antara panda atau gajah untuk ia pilih, tanpa sadar bibirnya ikut maju beberapa senti. Woojin gemas lagi, dicubitnya pipi tembam itu hingga si pemilik mendelik sebal padanya.

"Wah masnya deket banget sama adiknya. Berduaan aja mas?" tanya si penjual menghentikan tawa Woojin.

Woojin menjawab dengan canggung, "Iya. Saya ambil dua-duanya Bu." ujarnya langsung membayar kedua boneka pilihan Jihoon dan mengajak anak itu masuk ke kebun binatang.

"Kok dua sih kak?" protes Jihoon dalam perjalanan menuju kandang gajah.

"Kenapa? Ngga mau? Yaudah satunya buat kakak sini." goda Woojin.

Jihoon yang tak rela sontak cemberut, "Idih kakak udah tua ngga pantes main boneka tau."

"Jiun minta kakak lempar ke kandang gajah ya? Sini biar jadi makanan gajahnya." Woojin mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengangkat Jihoon.

"Gajah kan ngga makan daging kak. Ih kakak ketahuan nih nilai ipa nya jelek ya?" bantah Jihoon tak mau kalah lalu tertawa sendiri usai melihat muka masam Woojin.

Satu-kosong. Woojin kalah telak lagi. Tak apa demi mendengar tawa Jihoon, batinnya.

Selepas mampir ke kandang gajah selama sepuluh menit yang membosankan karena ada larangan memberi makan pada satwa. Woojin mengajak Jihoon masuk ke Pusat Primata Schmutzer untuk melihat gorila dan orang utan.

Begitu memasuki gerbang dengan plang yang memuat nama tempat itu besar-besar, mereka naik lift menuju lantai tiga tepatnya jembatan kanopi yang mengitari penangkaran gorila yang dibuat semirip mungkin dengan habitatnya. Jihoon mengeluh karena tak bisa melihat satupun gorila dari sana melainkan pepohonan saja.

Akhirnya, Woojin memutuskan turun untuk memasuki terowongan orang utan. Awalnya ia enggan karena seingatnya tempat itu cukup gelap dan banyak pasangan mojok di beberapa sudut, bisa jadi contoh buruk bagi Jihoon pikirnya.

Benar saja begitu memasuki terowongan itu Jihoon langsung menggandengnya erat. Jihoon tak menyukai tempat gelap. Baru ia merasa kerasan saat melihat salah satu orang utan dari kaca pembatas. Mereka berhenti sejenak memperhatikan primata itu dengan Woojin berjongkok untuk menyamai tinggi kaca yang sebatas dadanya. Orang utan itu hanya duduk diam lalu tak lama menggaruk pantatnya yang mengundang tawa si kecil.

"Kaya kakak ih suka garuk garuk pantat hahahaha." gelak Jihoon yang menemukan hobi barunya, bikin kesal kak Ujin tersayang.

Woojin sontak balas menggelitik pinggang anak yang menyender padanya itu sampai Jihoon menggeliat heboh. "Oh garuk garuk kaya gini ya?"

"Aduduh ampun kak geli haha kak Ujin ih." gaduh Jihoon berusaha menepis tangan Woojin sekuatnya hingga menjadi tontonan pengunjung lain yang ikut berhenti untuk melihat primata itu. Seorang ibu yang menggendong anaknya ikut tertawa kecil melihat kedekatan dua orang yang disangkanya kakak beradik.

Sadar di perhatikan orang banyak Woojin mengajak Jihoon pergi diam-diam dari sana. Entah kenapa tiap kali diperhatikan orang lain saat bersama Jihoon jantung Woojin berdebar tanpa alasan seperti perasaan takut dipergoki? Padahal mana mungkin orang bisa tahu kalau Woojin tengah kasmaran pada bocah berusia sepuluh tahun itu, dari luar mereka tampak seperti adik kakak biasa.

Berhasil meloloskan diri dari kerumunan orang, Woojin yang kehilangan arah berakhir di area berisi kandang-kandang berupa kerangkeng besi. Jihoon tampak kelelahan di sebelahnya sambil berpegangan pada pagar pembatas. Tiba-tiba ada teriakan nyaring dari samping hingga mereka terlonjak kaget. Buru-buru ia menempel pada Woojin.

"Kakak itu suara apa?" cicit Jihoon yang masih mencari si pelaku pembuat suara. Woojin terkekeh di sampingnya, inisiatif mengangkat Jihoon yang masih mengkerut takut padanya.

"Tuh liat di atas. Itu namanya Siamang. Mereka ngeluarin suara keras buat komunikasi sama sesamanya." tunjuk Woojin pada seekor monyet berbulu hitam yang bergelantungan pada dahan pohon.

Manik Jihoon mengikuti arah tangannya dan memperhatikan lamat-lamat sampai leher monyet itu mengembung dan suara bising kembali memekakan telinga.

"Suaranya nyeremin kak. Pergi aja yuk Jiun capek."

"Mau pulang?" tanya Woojin dibalas gelengan kecil anak itu.

"Engga.. tapi mau makan hehe." cengir Jihoon.

"Itu namanya laper Jiun. Yaudah kita cari makan dulu. Mau kakak gendong ngga?" Woojin bertanya lagi sebelum menurunkan Jihoon, ia dengan senang hati menawarkan diri. Toh menggendong Jihoon yang tergolong lebih kecil dari anak seumurannya tak kan terlalu melelahkan.

Jihoon tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menggeleng mantap.

Setelah melewati kandang monyet daun, mereka sampai di taman yang terdapat banyak patung monyet. Jihoon mengajak Woojin berfoto dengan patung itu. Woojin diam-diam tersenyum melihat hasil fotonya, terlebih pada salah satu foto Jihoon menyengir lucu sambil merangkulnya.

"Kak...kakak... kak Ujin." panggil Jihoon menyadarkan Woojin. Anak itu menunjuk pada papan reklame yang memuat peta wilayah pusat primata yang di cari-cari Woojin sedari tadi. Maklum saja saking besarnya tempat itu Woojin sampai tak tahu dimana jalan keluarnya.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk mengisi perut di area _food court_ yang tak jauh dari kandang gajah setelah berhasil keluar. Woojin hafal betul kebiasaan makan Jihoon yang selalu berhubungan dengan ayam. Benar saja anak itu langsung menunjuk gambar ayam goreng yang ada dalam menu saat memesan.

Selama dua puluh tahun masa hidupnya, Woojin yang buram akan orientasinya alias belum pernah jatuh cinta sekalipun sekarang tersenyum bodoh hanya dengan melihat Jihoon makan belepotan. Jemarinya terulur menyeka noda kecap pada pipi gembil bocah itu.

Jihoon banyak memberikan warna pada kehidupannya selama setahun belakangan. Semakin ia dekat dengan bocah itu sebesar itu pula perasaannya tumbuh, hal ini semakin menguatkan keinginan Woojin untuk menunggunya hingga dewasa.

Ia hanya akan terus berada di sisi bocah itu dan melindunginya sampai Jihoon bisa mengerti. Woojin tak kan memaksa. Ia akan membiarkan Jihoon bebas memilih bersamanya atau hidup normal seperti orang lain. Sebab dengan bersama Jihoon seperti inipun ia sudah cukup bahagia.

Hanya melihat senyum manis Jihoon sudah cukup membuatnya senang, terlebih lengkingan tawa anak itu yang menjadi favoritnya. Bahkan mendengar rengekan Jihoon pun Woojin suka.

Seperti sekarang Jihoon merengek untuk melihat hewan lainnya setelah selesai makan. Padahal ia harus ada di rumah sebelum pukul lima dan sekarang waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat. Menolak permintaan Jihoon pun percuma karena Woojin tak tega melihat Jihoonya cemberut atau sedih.

Jihoonnya? Biarlah Woojin berdelusi.

Woojin memutar otak keras setidaknya mereka masih punya tiga puluh menit untuk mengunjungi dua atau tiga macam hewan. Beruntung ia menemukan satu area yang memuat tiga macam hewan yaitu aquarium reptil, aquarium ikan dan aneka burung. Diajaknya Jihoon ke sana.

Jihoon cukup senang walau tak sepenuhnya senang. Ia masih ingin melihat singa atau macan untuk dipamerkan pada Seonho. Tapi bujukan Woojin berhasil membawanya duduk manis pada kursi penumpang di samping pemuda itu.

Jihoon tahu harus segera pulang kalau tak ingin membuat khawatir bunda, juga pemuda disampingnya. Ia bisa melihat raut cemas pemuda itu yang menyetir dengan tergesa-gesa.

Woojin khawatir sebab mereka menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dari perkiraan. Baru ia bisa bernafas lega setelah memakirkan mobil di seberang rumah Jihoon tepat sebelum pukul lima.

Sentakan pada lengan kemejanya mengalihkan perhatian Woojin. Jihoon beranjak naik dari kursinya dan melingkarkan lengan mungilnya pada leher Woojin yang bingung.

"hng?"

"Makasih kak udah ngajak Jiun jalan-jalan. Jiun sayang kak Ujin." ucapnya lugu sebelum melepaskan pelukan. Ia langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Jihoon sempat melambai dengan kedua boneka di tangan pada Woojin sebelum menghilang di balik pagar teralis hitam. Woojin pulang dengan senyum mengembang.

Hati Woojin menghangat. Sedikit berharap sayang yang di ucapkan anak itu sama dengan miliknya.


	4. 4 Happy Birthday Jihoon

Jihoon menatap iri teman sebangku yang juga merupakan teman dekatnya semenjak kelas empat. Pasalnya Seonho baru saja memamerkan tingginya yang naik dua senti, lagi.

Jihoon mencebik sebal, jangankan dua senti tingginya naik lima mili pun ngga kesampaian. Padahal terakhir Jihoon mengukurnya setahun lalu dan sekarang ia jadi satu-satunya anak laki-laki terpendek di kelas lima.

Beruntung dia jago berkelahi kalau tidak bisa-bisa jadi bahan ledekan terus sama teman lainnya. Tak ada lagi yang berani mengganggu Jihoon ataupun Seonho semenjak kejadian Jihoon menghajar habis anak yang menindas sahabatnya.

Jihoon ingat kata-kata Woojin yang menasehatinya setelah ia cerita, tidak baik pakai kekerasan untuk menindas orang lain tapi kalau untuk menolong di bolehkan. Jadilah ia semakin bangga atas perbuatannya itu walau ayah tetap memarahinya.

Omong-omong tentang Woojin, Jihoon punya satu hal yang membuat Seonho iri sekali padanya yaitu 'kak Ujin'. Setiap kali Jihoon menceritakan tentang kakak itu pasti Seonho akan heboh bertanya padanya tentang banyak hal.

Jihoon _sih_ senang-senang saja menjawabnya. Habis banyak yang bisa dia pamerkan tentang Woojin yang baik, perhatian, suka membelikan ini itu, dan yang terpenting amat sayang padanya.

Sebab sosok laki-laki yang ada dalam keluarga Jihoon rata-rata bertempramen keras, ringan tangan, dan tegas. Jihoon bahkan takut pada ayahnya yang tiap kali pulang hanya bertanya tentang sekolah atau memastikan ia tidak melanggar peraturan, kalau dia sampai melanggar pasti ayah akan mengomeli atau memukulnya.

Makanya begitu ia bertemu Woojin yang memperlakukannya begitu lembut, Jihoon langsung mengidolakan sosok itu.

"Hunie Hunie ulang tahun kamu dua minggu lagi ya?" Seonho bertanya sembari menjejalkan segenggam penuh keripik kentang ke mulutnya.

"Oh iya aku lupa."

"Dirayain nda? kalo iya nanti Hoho mau cari kado buat Hunie."

Jihoon tampak berpikir lalu menggeleng sedih, "Engga Ho. Ayah pasti ngga suka kalau banyak orang di rumah, aku juga ngga mau ngerepotin Bunda."

"Kalo kak Ujin?"

"Kak Ujin?" ulang Jihoon bingung.

"Dia ngga ngerayain ultah kamu?"

Jihoon mengedikkan bahunya, "Ngga tau deh."

"Yah padahal kesempatan bisa ketemu kak Ujin." kecewa Seonho.

Jihoon berpikir sejenak, seingatnya tahun kemarin Woojin memang memberi kue dan hadiah walaupun telat sebulan karena kakak itu baru bertanya mengenai ulang tahunnya. Tidak tahu tahun ini. Bisa saja ia lupa, mungkin akan Jihoon tanyakan.

"Nanti aku tanyain kak Ujin deh. Nanti Hunie kabarin ya Hoho." katanya untuk menghibur Seonho yang mengkerut sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

Nada dering telepon yang belum tersambung menemani Jihoon dari lima belas menit lalu pagi ini. Baru ia akan menyerah seseorang di seberang sana menyapanya dengan suara serak khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Kak Ujin baru bangun bobo?"

 _"He'em kenapa ma?"_

Dahi Jihoon mengerut. "Ihh ini Jiun kak bukan mama kak Ujin."

 _"Oh.. kenapa sayang?"_

Kerutan pada dahi Jihoon bertambah dua. Jarang-jarang Woojin memanggilnya sayang. "Jemput Jiun sekarang kak. Kalo setengah jam ngga dateng Jiun ngambek sama kakak!" ancamnya langsung menaruh gagang telepon pada tempatnya lalu terkikik sendiri.

Jihoon sedang membayangkan kakak tersayangnya itu loncat dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru meluncur pergi. Sebab seperti biasa ancaman Jihoon selalu berhasil pada Woojin.

"Halo semua ayo bermain~ porong porong Pororo~ Porong porong Pororo." Senandungnya berhenti. Jihoon melirik jam dinding pada ruang tamu sekilas. Masih tersisa sepuluh menit.

"Teman baik yang ceria~ Pinguin kecil Pororo~" sambungnya kembali mengikuti lagu latar dari serial favoritnya di minggu pagi, _Pororo the Little Penguin_.

"Teman imut yang menyenangkan~ Porong porong porong porong Po-kak Ujin!" nyanyianya terhenti begitu suara klakson mobil terdengar, Jihoon buru-buru keluar dari rumah.

Matanya berbinar begitu mendapati mobil merah terparkir di sebrang rumahnya. Itu Woojin, sosok yang ditunggunya sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Benar dugaan Jihoon, kakak itu pasti langsung buru-buru pergi setelah ia menutup telepon dilihat dari waktu yang dimakan untuk sampai kesini lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Jihoon terkikik geli begitu sarang burung menyambutnya kala ia membuka pintu mobil, itu rambut Woojin. Penampilan pemuda itu mencirikan sekali orang yang baru saja bangun tidur, masih dengan boxer dan kaus oblong hitamnya, jangan lupa kerak putih yang masih bertengger pada sudut matanya. Jihoon tergelak lagi.

"Terus ketawa terus. Kakak cium juga nih lama-lama." misuh Woojin sambil menarik Jihoon mendekat, bersiap mendaratkan ciuman pada pipinya.

Jihoon langsung mendorong wajah Woojin agar menjauh dan kembali terkikik. "Ngga mau ah kakak masih bau jigong."

"Ya lagian kamu dek. Kenapa dadakan sih? Biasanya juga kabarin kakak dari kemarin-kemarin." gerutu Woojin mulai melajukan mobilnya.

Jihoon tak menjawab, memilih melanjutkan senandung lagu tema Pororo selama perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tinggal pemuda itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kakak mandi dulu ya." seru Woojin sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu kamarnya meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian.

Jihoon menggonta-ganti saluran televisi dengan malas setelah mengecek tayangan Pororo minggu ini hanya ulangan dari tiga minggu lalu. Ia jadi kehilangan minat menonton kartun lain ataupun main gim seperti biasa.

Matanya beralih pada satu-satunya pintu kamar di rumah ini, kamar Woojin. Selama main di sini Jihoon belum pernah sekalipun masuk ke dalamnya. Ia bukan tipe anak yang suka masuk tanpa ijin dan Woojin juga tak pernah mengajaknya masuk, mungkin lebih tepatnya tak ada keperluan untuk Jihoon masuk.

Mendadak rasa penasaran itu muncul. Jihoon jadi membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan konyol yang bersembunyi dalam kamar itu seperti James atau Mike dari _Monster Inc_ yang tinggal dalam almari Woojin atau ada tangga tersembunyi di kolong kasur yang terhubung dengan rumah nanas Spongebob.

Kepalanya melongok ke dalam dari celah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Woojin, kakinya berjinjit pelan saat masuk untuk meminimalisir suara. Kalaupun nanti ketahuan, ia akan berdalih mau mengejutkan pemuda itu.

Mulutnya mendesah kecewa saat tak ada sesuatu yang spesial di sana. Tidak ada James, Mike atau Spongebob. Hanya miniatur pesawat yang menggantung di langit-langit, poster seseorang memegang gitar yang tak Jihoon kenal, pakaian yang berserakan di lantai, dan foto dirinya dengan Woojin pada meja nakas.

Pilihannya jatuh pada jejeran kotak berlapis kaca, dibawa kakinya menuju meja nakas di sebelah ranjang. Figura putih menjadi sorotan utama karena letaknya paling depan—itu foto dirinya dan Woojin, Jihoon ingat foto itu diambil saat mereka pergi ke kebun binatang. Di sebelah kanan dalam figura hitam yang lebih kecil memuat foto dirinya saat makan spageti dengan belepotan, Jihoon malu melihatnya. Ia heran mengapa pula Woojin memajang fotonya yang ini.

Usai merebahkan foto memalukan tadi, fokus Jihoon beralih pada figura yang terletak agak ke belakang. Disana ada foto Woojin dengan pasangan paruh baya di sisinya, saling merangkul dengan senyum lebar di depan menara terkenal yang Jihoon lupa namanya. Jihoon tebak itu pasti foto Woojin bersama orang tuanya, habis wajah wanita itu agak mirip dengan kakak tersayangnya. Jihoon jadi ikut tersenyum melihat foto itu, ia menyukai senyum lebar Woojin di sana.

Setelah bosan dengan figura, ia kembali mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan sampai menemukan satu objek yang menarik perhatian.

Di sudut ruangan berdiri kokoh bangunan-bangunan tinggi, jembatan, juga kereta yang semuanya berwarna putih dan dalam versi mini di atas meja bundar. Jihoon langsung menghampiri dan memandangnya takjub.

"Jihoon?! Kamu kenapa disini??" pekik sebuah suara dari belakang hingga Jihoon terperanjat.

"Tunggu. Tunggu. Kakak belum pake baju." heboh Woojin yang sibuk menutupi area privasinya yang hanya dibalut celana dalam. Buru-buru mengambil pakaian dari almari dan menghilang lagi dalam kamar mandi.

Jihoon menatap pemuda itu heran. Takjub dengan kelakuan ajaib Woojin yang jarang ia lihat. Biasanya Woojin selalu bersikap keren di depannya, kenapa harus seheboh itu hanya karena setengah telanjang? Padahal lihat semuanya juga Jihoon pernah.

Omong-omong, Jihoon gagal mengejutkan Woojin, jadi dalihnya tidak bisa dipakai.

"Kamu kok di sini?" tanya Woojin begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, ia sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Ini apa kak?" tunjuk Jihoon pada miniatur di depannya, balas bertanya.

Woojin menarik kursi belajar, sedikit bernafas lega melihat karyanya tak tersentuh. "Ini miniatur kereta layang, tapi belum kakak selesain."

"Ini kakak yang buat?"

Tawanya tertahan melihat wajah kagum Jihoon, sedikit merasa bangga. "Iyalah masa Seonho. Ini tugas kuliah kakak, bakal kakak pakai buat materi tugas akhir juga."

"Ugh Hoho." gumam Jihoon hampir tak terdengar.

"Tugas akhir itu apa?" tanyanya lagi usai menyamankan diri pada pangkuan Woojin.

"Hmm.." Woojin berpikir sejenak. "Tahun depan kan Jiun ada ujian buat lulus sd. Nah kakak tahun depan bikin tugas akhir supaya lulus kuliah." jelas Woojin.

Jihoon membeo begitu mendengarnya. Alisnya bertaut tanda sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Seonho kenapa?-Kak Ujin minggu depan sibuk?" tanya keduanya bersamaan. Saling menatap terkejut kemudian tertawa bersama.

"Jawab ih kakak."

"Minggu depan? Kayanya ada acara kampus. Ada apa emang?"

"Oh.. ngga ada apa-apa kak." jawab Jihoon kecewa. Sepertinya dia harus melewatkan ulang tahunnya lagi tahun ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hoho!" panggil Jihoon seraya menghampiri bocah kelewat tinggi yang sedang menikmati nasi goreng Bu Yeojung di kantin.

"Hn?" jawab Seonho sekenanya kemudian kembali memasukan sesuap nasi goreng lengkap dengan kerupuk ke mulutnya.

Jihoon meremat jarinya gelisah begitu menduduki bangku kosong di hadapan Seonho. Ini sudah hari kelima menjelang ulang tahunnya yang jatuh lusa, tapi ia masih kesulitan untuk menyampaikan berita tidak adanya pesta untuk ulang tahunnya tahun ini.

Sebetulnya itu bukan hal baru bagi Jihoon, hanya saja dia tak mau melihat Seonho kecewa karena gagal bertemu kakak yang selalu ia elu-elukan itu.

Jihoon meneguk ludah. Kembali memantapkan hati untuk mengatakan kebenarannya. "Ho, kayanya aku ngga jadi ngerayain ulang tahun sama kak Ujin deh."

"Iya tahu." balas Seonho cepat.

"Lho kok kamu tahu?"

Seonho menaruh piring bekas nasi gorengnya yang sudah ludes lalu menepuk pundak sahabatnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada bola jernih milik Jihoon. "Rahasia tapi Hunie tenang aja. Nanti Hoho bakal ngajak Hunie jalan-jalan buat ngerayain ultah Hunie."

"Eh serius? ta-tapi.."

"Udah Hunie ngga usah banyak tanya. Pokoknya sabtu nanti Hoho jemput, oke oke oke?" Seonho mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sambil mengangguk antusias. Jihoon jadi ikut mengangguk, terharu dengan niat baik sahabatnya. Ia tak akan bertanya lebih lanjut lagi, cukup mempercayai kata-kata Seonho. Lagipula ia lega tak melihat Seonho kecewa.

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon sudah berpamitan pada bundanya pagi ini untuk bermain dengan Seonho. Bunda dengan senang hati mengijinkan karena ini hari ulang tahun Jihoon. Selain itu bunda tidak bisa menemaninya karena harus mengurus pekerjaan di kantor, lembur katanya. Sebagai gantinya Jihoon mendapat hadiah sepeda baru dan rahasia bersama untuk tak mengatakan hal ini pada ayah yang lagi dinas.

Jihoon memasuki mobil Seonho setelah sekali lagi melambaikan tangan pada bunda. Yang menyambutnya di dalam hanya Seonho dan seorang supir yang diperkenalkan sahabatnya sebagai pak Jaehwan.

Pak Jaehwan menyambut Jihoon dengan ramah, dan ikut memanggilnya 'den' seperti sebutannya pada Seonho. Sedikit mengurangi rasa tidak nyaman Jihoon pada pria dewasa itu. Selain itu, Pak Jaehwan rupanya orang yang jenaka, sebab dari awal perjalanan ia tak henti-hentinya melontarkan lelucon mulai dari yang tidak lucu sampai lucu sekali hingga perut Jihoon sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Namun ada satu hal yang membuat Jihoon penasaran sedari tadi yaitu Seonho yang tidak mau memberitahu tujuan mereka kemana. Semua pertanyaan Jihoon ditampik olehnya dan lebih aneh lagi Seonho memintanya untuk memakai penutup mata saat tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Jihoon ingin protes sebenarnya tapi iming-iming kejutan Seonho terdengar mengasyikan. Akhirnya, dia menyetujui permintaan itu.

Seketika kegelapan menyelimuti Jihoon setelah kain penutup mata sudah terpasang sempurna. Seonho bilang tujuan mereka sudah dekat.

Kakinya bergerak dengan hati-hati mencari pijakan tepat sesuai instruksi Seonho dan Pak Jaehwan yang membantunya turun dari mobil.

Tangan Jihoon tak pernah lepas sekalipun dari genggaman Seonho sedangkan tangan lainya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk meraba sekitar meski hanya udara kosong yang ia dapat.

"Hoho masih jauh?" Jihoon bertanya setelah merasa mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Sebentar lagi." jawab Seonho.

Denting bel menyapa pendengaran, Seonho memintanya melangkah dengan hati-hati lalu berhenti. Tarikan melawan gravitasi mulai ia rasa, tanganya reflek mencari pegangan. Dinginnya besi yang pertama menyambut berganti hangat telapak tangan yang membungkus tangan mungilnya. Jihoon kira itu milik pak Jaehwan, meski terasa terlalu familiar.

Denting bel kembali terdengar menjadi pemicu langkah kaki yang mengikuti tarikan pelan dari sahabatnya. Sungguh ia jadi penasaran dimana gerangan mereka menuju, kalau bukan karena tidak ingin mengkhianati sahabatnya mungkin Jihoon sudah berbuat curang sedari tadi—mengintip.

Bunyi peraduan besi dan pintu yang terbuka mengiringi langkah Jihoon serta ucapan Seonho setelah mereka berhenti.

"Yeay udah sampai Hunie. Tunggu hitungan ketiga baru buka ya."

Jihoon mengangguk setuju. Tangannya yang telah bebas—tak lagi di gandeng—bersiap memegang penutup mata, tidak sabar.

"Satu."

Jantungnya berdegup kencang kala hitungan mundur mulai diucap.

"Dua."

Bayangan tentang tempat yang ia pijaki mulai memenuhi kepala. Menebak-nebak apa yang telah dipersiapkan sang sahabat.

"Tiga! Buka sekarang Hunie!"

Jihoon tergesa membuka kain penutup mata dan melemparnya asal. Matanya mengerjap berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya.

"SURPRISE!"

Satu siluet tak lebih tinggi darinya yang juga merupakan asal suara tadi tertangkap kornea, semakin lama makin jelas. Jihoon terperangah.

Sosok itu, yang sangat ia kenali tengah bertumpu pada lututnya dengan tangan terbuka lebar dan senyum merekah. Ruangan yang juga sangat familiar baginya disulap menjadi aula pesta dengan dekorasi warna-warni lucu.

"Selamat ulang tahun Jiun!"

Dada Jihoon membuncah, buru-buru ia menghambur pada sosok itu. Memeluknya erat dan menyembunyikan mata yang mulai menggenang pada bahu bidang itu.

"Jiun?" sosok itu memanggilnya dengan elusan pada kepala.

Jihoon enggan menjawab pun mengangkat wajahnya yang mulai basah dengan air asin. Hatinya campur aduk, percampuran antara sedih, terkejut, bahagia menjadi satu. Ia terharu.

Ini kejutan ulang tahunnya yang pertama, benar-benar yang pertama sepanjang Jihoon mengingatnya. Orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk tidak memiliki cukup waktu untuk sekedar menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun untuknya, cukup hadiah atau kue tanpa perayaan spesial.

Sedangkan sosok yang baru dikenalnya beberapa tahun belakangan malah repot-repot menyiapkan pesta kejutan bahkan sampai melibatkan sahabatnya tanpa sepengetahuan Jihoon. Padahal ia kira sosok itu lupa akan hari ini, hari spesial miliknya.

Satu isakan lolos tanpa sengaja, membuat sosok itu panik.

"Duh kok nangis dek?"

Jihoon semakin mengeratkan dekapan. Tak peduli pada tangan kekar yang mencoba menariknya.

"Makasih kak.. makasih udah inget ulang tahun aku.. makasih udah bikin ini semua..." Jihoon menyeka hidungnya yang berair, menghirupnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Jiun sayang banget sama kak Ujin..."

Sosok itu terkekeh. Jihoon tak lagi menolak kala tangan kekar itu menariknya.

Woojin menangkup wajah mungil semerah pasta tomat yang hampir tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya. Ibu jarinya telaten menghapus tetesan gerimis pada pipi gembil itu.

"Kakak juga sayang banget sama Jiun. Makanya kakak siapin ini semua supaya Jiun seneng bukan nangis begini. Udah ya nangisnya, malu tuh diliatin Seonho."

Jihoon mengalihkan pandang pada sahabatnya yang menonton mereka sedari tadi lalu kembali menatap sosok di depannya.

"Ngga apa apa kak Hoho kan lebih cengeng dari Jiun." jujurnya berbuah protes dari bocah lain dalam ruangan itu. Woojin hanya tertawa menatap dua bocah yang kini malah asik beradu mulut saling protes.

"Udah udah kalian jangan berantem mending sekarang kita tiup lilinya terus buka hadiah gimana?" tawarnya. Dua bocah itu mengangguk kompak dan menghampirinya yang tengah menyalakan lilin berbentuk angka sebelas.

Ruangan itu beserta topi kerucut pink—warna kesukaan Jihoon— dan balon warna-warni di setiap sudut menjadi saksi bisu canda tawa dari tiga insan yang menikmati pesta kecil mereka.

Jihoon tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa girang, mengekspresikan kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan atas ulang tahun terbaiknya meski hanya dirayakan bertiga. Ia tak menginginkan lebih dari ini. Cukup dengan kehadiran sosok yang sangat berharga baginya—Woojin dan sahabat terbaiknya—Seonho, Jihoon sudah bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Den Hoho kok sendirian, Den Jihoon kemana?" tanya pak Jaehwan mendapati Seonho duduk di kursi depan tanpa di ekori sosok lain.

"Jiun masih mau sama kakaknya. Ayo jalan pak." jawab Seonho.

Mengingat kejadian tadi dan beberapa waktu lalu membuat senyum penuh arti terpasang pada wajahnya. Seonho pikir wajar saja kalau sahabatnya begitu mengelu-elukan sosok itu. Sosok yang rela datang siang-siang ke sekolahnya dan hampir Seonho teriaki penculik demi seorang Park Jihoon.

 _Seonho masih duduk manis di halte depan sekolah meski bel pulang telah berbunyi sejak setengah jam lalu. Ia tengah menunggu pak Jaehwan yang terlambat menjemput. Mulutnya mendesah kesal sebab bungkusan keripik kentang keduanya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan habis. Niat ingin membeli lagi pun tidak memungkinkan, Seonho tidak bisa menyebrang jalan dan minimarket yang menjualnya ada di seberang sana._

 _Satu bariton rendah memanggilnya dari samping, Seonho menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria berpakaian serba hitam lengkap dengan topi dan masker sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Ia langsung meringsut mundur ke ujung halte, was-was dengan sosok itu._

 _Bukannya menjauh pria itu malah berjalan mendekatinya, bungkusan keripik kentang—yang sudah kosong—pun menjadi senjata andalan, ia lempar ke arah sosok itu._

 _"Ih om mau ngapain deketin hoho? Om mau nyulik Hoho ya?"_

 _Orang itu berhenti, ia tampak bingung kemudian menepuk jidatnya. Seonho jadi ikut bingung._

 _"Duh saya bukan penculik.." seru sosok itu menurunkan maskernya. "Tapi kakaknya Jihoon. Seonho kenal Jihoon kan? Saya Woojin."_

 _"Kak Ujin?" Mata Seonho berbinar kala sosok itu mengangguk. Akhirnya kesampaian juga dia melihat kakak yang selalu membuatnya penasaran karena cerita-cerita sahabatnya._

 _"Ehm.. kakak mau minta tolong sama Seonho." ujarnya sambil melihat sekitar._

 _"Apa kak?"_

 _"Ini buat Jihoon. Jadi ..."_

 _Seonho mendengarkan dengan serius setiap rentetan kalimat dari sosok di depannya tentang rencana pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Jihoon yang jatuh sepuluh hari lagi. Sepertinya ia juga harus mulai mencari kado untuk sahabatnya itu._

 _"Seonho mau bantu kan?"_

 _"Pasti dong!" Seonho mengangguk semangat._

Dan, begitulah kira-kira awal mula rencana pesta kejutan untuk Jihoon terlaksana. Seonho cukup iri sebenarnya, coba saja kak Sungjae—kakak kandung Seonho—seperti kak Ujin, mungkin akan menyenangkan. Tapi ia senang melihat Jihoon bahagia seperti tadi. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain melihat sahabatmu bahagia kan?

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

 **29 Mei 2018. Happy Birthday Park Jihoon.**

 **Iya tau ini telat 21 hari tapi ngga apa lah ya aku buat eps spesial ini. Dan berhubung ramadhan udah selesai, dua chap kedepan bakal berisi M content lagi HAHA**

 **Happy reading!**


	5. 5 Last Goodbye?

Siang itu sama seperti siang pada minggu-minggu sebelumnya dimana Jihoon menghabiskan waktu bersama Woojin, selagi ayahnya tak ada di rumah. Kalau kalian bertanya mengapa Jihoon selalu menghabiskan liburnya bermain disana. Tentu jawabannya karena Jihoon terlanjur nyaman berada di dekat sosok itu dibanding teman sebayanya, termasuk Seonho. Lagipula Woojin selalu punya segudang cara menyenangkan untuk membuatnya tak bosan.

Omong-omong tentang Seonho, Jihoon teringat pembicaraan mereka kemarin mengenai serial remaja yang lagi digandrungi teman-temannya. Seonho semangat sekali sewaktu menceritakan adegan demi adegan dari pemain favoritnya yang tengah dekat dengan pemain lain. Seonho bilang mereka sudah pacaran.

Iya, tema dari serial itu memang tentang percintaan remaja yang jelas takkan bisa di tonton Jihoon karena bunda pasti akan melarangnya. Jadi dia harus berpuas diri dengan mendengarkan cerita Seonho saja. Walau secara garis besar Jihoon kurang paham dengan istilah-istilah yang disebutkan temannya itu. Seperti pacar, pacaran, cinta, semua itu adalah kata asing yang baru ia dengar dan tahu.

Kalau bukan karena pemberitahuan dari teman dekatnya juga sampai sekarang mungkin Jihoon masih buram dengan kata-kata itu. Yang paling baru diberitahu Seonho kemarin adalah ciuman, kalau untuk yang satu ini Jihoon paham karena tiap ia berbuat baik atau lucu pasti bunda akan menciumnya. Woojin juga kadang mencium pipinya gemas dan Jihoon menyukai itu.

Selagi fokus Jihoon terdistraksi, gemuruh pembawa acara meneriakan gol dan himne klub lawan yang berkumandang menandakan gawang klub andalan Jihoon sudah kebobolan. Jihoon lupa mereka masih bermain. Woojin sendiri sudah bersorak senang di sebelahnya karena berhasil mengungguli permainan kali ini.

Jihoon sampai memutar bola matanya melihat reaksi berlebihan dari pemuda yang jauh lebih tua darinya itu. Lagipula dibanding gim membosankan yang sudah sering mereka mainkan, Jihoon lebih tertarik dengan satu pertanyaan yang terus menghantuinya.

"Kak Ujin punya pacar?"

Si pemilik nama tertawa canggung mendengar pertanyaan mendadak bocah berumur dua belas tahun. Menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menghindari sorot penasaran Jihoon.

"Ngga punya." jawabnya terus terang. "Iya nunggu kamu gede baru kakak punya pacar." sambungnya dalam hati.

Jihoon terdiam. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatinya. Bukankah Seonho bilang orang yang pacaran itu saling menyayangi—seperti ia dan Woojin?

"Dek? Kok diem?"

Jihoon menggeleng pelan. Enggan memberi jawaban juga melanjutkan pertandingan bola dunianya dengan Woojin. Ia menaruh stik konsolnya begitu saja dan memilih berbaring pada sofa.

"Udahan mainnya?" tanya Woojin lagi yang dibalas gumaman tidak jelas.

Woojin tau saat Jihoon begini artinya ia sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Jadi ia biarkan bocah itu berleha-leha selagi ia membereskan bekas kekacauan mereka—bungkusan makanan yang berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kak emangnya kalo pacaran bakal ciuman?"

Woojin terbatuk, hampir saja tersedak cola yang tengah diminum. Pertanyaan random plus mendadak dari Jihoon cukup mengejutkannya. "Kamu tahu dari mana?"

"Dari Hoho, dia liat di tv." Jihoon memainkan bibirnya yang mengerucut, meraba dengan jari mungilnya lalu menggigitnya pelan.

Mata Woojin tak lepas dari bibir mungil yang cukup menggoda iman. Pikirannya mulai melalang buana melihat pemandangan itu. Buru-buru ia telan imajinasi liarnya sebelum kejadian beberapa tahun lalu kembali terjadi. Akan sia-sia perjuangannya menahan diri selama ini, lagipula ia tidak ingin merusak janji yang telah dibuatnya dengan bocah itu.

"Jangan nonton yang aneh-aneh, kalian tuh masih kecil. Lagian ngapain sih bahas pacar-pacaran, mending juga kamu bahas pelajaran kan udah kelas enam."

Jihoon merengut sebal mendengarnya. "Cih kak Ujin gak seru. Jiun mau pulang aja."

"Lah malah ngambek." Woojin sigap menahan lengan bocah yang sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi, membalikkan badan Jihoon untuk menghadapnya. "Kamu kenapa sih dek?"

Jihoon masih betah menunduk. Bibirnya mencebik dan sedikit bergetar. Satu cicitan kecil lolos dari mulut mungilnya.

"Jiun mau cium..."

Hening beberapa saat.

Woojin tertawa geli, "Astaga. Jadi kelinci imutnya kakak daritadi bahas aneh-aneh plus ngambek karena mau diciyom?"

Jihoon mengangguk lucu dan mulai berani mengangkat kepala. Menatap senyum gemas yang tertuju padanya. Woojin mengelus surai gelapnya seraya mendekatkan wajah.

Jihoon mengerjap pelan lalu memejamkan mata, menanti hal yang dibicarakan Seonho terjadi. Benda kenyal dan basah itu menempel padanya.

Satu kecupan.

Dua kecupan.

Tiga kecupan.

Pada kedua pipi dan keningnya. Jihoon lantas membuka mata dan mendapati senyum Woojin masih terpasang. Bukan, bukan ini yang dia bicarakan dengan Seonho.

"Nah udah diciyom jangan ngambek lagi ya?"

Bukannya puas dengan tindakan Woojin, Jihoon justru semakin merengut sebal. Tanpa pikir panjang ia tangkup kedua pipi Woojin dan memberikannya ciuman yang dimaksud. Mempertemukan bibir mungilnya dengan bibir tebal Woojin.

Jihoon tak peduli pada tatapan mendelik yang Woojin tunjukkan, ia tetap melakukan hal yang diinginkannya sedari tadi. Menempelkan bibir mereka cukup lama sampai Woojin melepas tautan secara paksa.

"Dek—" ucapan Woojin terputus, Jihoon kembali menempelkan bibirnya sebentar lalu melepasnya dan menempelkannya lagi. Beberapa kali ia melakukannya sampai suara kecupan terdengar jelas di telinga.

Pikiran Woojin kosong seketika. Tak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin Jihoonnya yang polos mendadak menggodanya begini. Meminta ciuman selayaknya orang dewasa seakan itu bukan hal besar dan menyerangnya lebih dulu. Padahal Woojin mati-matian menghindari kontak dengan bibir Jihoon agar tak kelepasan. Kalau sudah begini apa ia masih bisa menahan diri?

"Kak kata Hoho—Eh?!" pekikan dari si mungil, menatap Woojin yang baru saja membalas kecupannya.

Bukan hanya sekali duakali. Woojin membalas kecupannya sama banyaknya dengan yang Jihoon lakukan. Hingga bocah itu kehilangan kata dan lebih memilih menikmatinya.

Jihoon tersenyum lebar diakhir kecupan mereka. Memeluk leher Woojin erat dan menggelayut manja padanya seperti biasa. Benarkan perkiraannya, mereka seperti yang Seonho sebutkan tentang orang pacaran, Woojin menyayanginya dan juga menciumnya seperti yang dilakukan pasangan kesukaan Seonho di serial remaja itu. Lihat saja besok ia akan memamerkan ini pada Seonho.

Helaan nafas berat Woojin terdengar cukup jelas di telinga Jihoon. Wajahnya cukup merah sampai Jihoon panik takut-takut kakaknya sakit. Ia ingin menyentuh kening Woojin dengan punggung tangan untuk memastikan suhu tubuhnya seperti yang pernah bunda lakukan tapi tidak bisa. Woojin menahan tangannya dan menyimpannya pada bahu bidangnya setelah itu membelai pipi Jihoon lembut.

Woojin tersenyum lembut padanya sebelum kembali mengikis jarak dan melumat bibir Jihoon. Dalam dan menuntut seakan bibir itu makanan terenak dan Woojin tak mau menyisakannya barang secuil pun. Mengecup, melumat, dan mengigitnya dengan gemas tanpa henti. Jihoon agak terkejut awalnya tapi tak menolak, ia memeluk leher Woojin semakin erat.

Suara kecapan memenuhi ruangan tatkala Woojin mendapat akses lebih untuk menginvasi mulut si kecil. Lidah Woojin berhasil masuk dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, menjilati gigi susu si kecil yang tinggal beberapa saja. Lenguhan Jihoon keluar saat Woojin menghisap indera pengecapnya kuat. Rasanya aneh tapi menyenangkan.

Sayang, dadanya mulai berontak. Jihoon memukuli bahu Woojin agar segera melepaskan tautan mereka. Ia kesulitan bernafas.

Erangan dan pukulannya semakin kuat sampai Woojin sadar dan melepaskan pagutan mereka. Jihoon terengah-engah dengan wajah memerah. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, mengambil udara sebanyak yang ia bisa. Ada setitik air menggenang di sudut mata Jihoon menuruni pipi gembilnya. Menohok Woojin kembali pada akal sehat, rasa bersalah menyergap dengan cepat.

"Dek.. maaf. Kakak kelepasan." ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Jihoon menggeleng cepat setelah nafasnya kembali normal, "Ngga apa-apa. Anterin aku pulang ya kak takut ayah udah dirumah." katanya, melirik jam di dinding yang menujukan pukul tiga.

"Kamu ngga marah sama kakak?" Woojin bertanya dengan gamang, Jihoon menggeleng lagi.

Memamerkan mata bulan sabitnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Jiun sayang kak Ujin." katanya riang.

Woojin tidak tahu harus tetap merasa bersalah atau senang, Jihoon bukan tipikal anak yang suka berbohong dan langsung menunjukkan emosinya secara gamblang. Jadi, kali ini perbuatannya benar-benar dimaafkan kan?

"Kakak juga sayang Jiun. Sayang banget." balasnya disela pelukan erat dan kecupan pada pucuk kepala si kecil.

Woojin tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Jihoon.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rumah bercat gading itu masih tampak sepi saat Rover Woojin berhenti beberapa meter dari sana. Jihoon bernafas lega tak melihat mobil ayahnya dimana-mana. Ia buru-buru turun dari mobil dan melambai pada Woojin. Tak lupa memberi kiss bye dengan gaya lucu andalannya sampai sosok dibalik kemudi tertawa.

Begitu Jihoon membuka pagar teralis, wajah murka ayah menyambutnya.

"Dari mana kamu? Itu mobil siapa tadi?" selidik ayahnya. Jihoon melirik was-was ke arah mobil Woojin terparkir tadi, lalu bernafas lega begitu tak melihat siluet mobil itu lagi. Woojin sudah pulang. Sekarang tinggal mencari alasan untuk menjawab Ayahnya seperti biasa.

"b-bang Niyel yah.." jawabnya takut-takut.

"Jangan bohong! Izin ke bunda main ke sebelah tapi dicariin tadi kamunya ngga ada. Jujur kamu abis darimana?!" bentak ayah mencengkram lengan Jihoon kencang.

Jihoon meringis, "Aduhh! Ampun ayaah Jiun ngga bohong. Tadi emang main sama bang Niyel terus pergi makan ke ke ke... kfc iya kfc." bohongnya, lagi. Ayah tampak tak senang mendengar jawabannya, terlihat dari wajahnya yang kian mengeras dengan tatapan marah. Cengkramannya juga semakin kuat sampai lengan Jihoon memerah, sakit sekali. Jihoon mulai menangis.

"Ayah kan udah bilang kamu ngga boleh pergi sembarangan. Pokoknya mulai sekarang ngga ada lagi main ke sebelah atau kemanapun. Fokus belajar buat Ujian masuk smp kamu. Ini hukuman, kalau kamu ngelanggar ayah bakal lebih keras dari ini. Ngerti?"

Jihoon mengangguk patuh disela air matanya yang kian deras. Tidak berani mengeluarkan suara karena hanya akan menambah kemarahan ayahnya. Jangankan mengeluarkan suara, kalau melihat Jihoon menangis saja ayah akan memarahinya. Katanya anak lelaki tak boleh menangis.

Derap langkah kaki cepat datang dari dalam rumah. Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan cengkraman sang Ayah dari Jihoon.

"Yongguk udah cukup! Ngga perlu kasar sama Jihoon!" sentak wanita yang berstatus istrinya, Yongguk mendengus.

"Aku cuma ngajarin dia disiplin Sihyun."

"Iya udah cukup. Jihoon udah paham."

Yongguk menggeram marah tapi tatapan nyalang istrinya tak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia memilih masuk ke dalam meninggalkan ibu dan anak itu daripada harus bertengkar dengan sang istri.

Sihyun tersenyum lembut pada anak semata wayangnya dan mengusap air mata yang terus menuruni pipi gembil Jihoon. Tangis Jihoon pecah didepan sang bunda kemudian memeluk erat bundanya yang terus-menerus menenangkannya sampai tangisnya reda.

Sihyun menatap wajah sang anak yang masih sesenggukkan, "Ddungsi nurut ya sama Ayah dan jangan bohong lagi sama bunda. Tadi itu kak Woojin kan?"

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya kemudian mengangguk pelan. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bundanya, Jihoon kira bunda akan marah tapi malah elusan di kepala yang ia dapatkan.

"Sekarang Jihoon fokus belajar biar ayah ngga marah lagi. Nanti kalau ujiannya udah selesai kan bisa main lagi sama kakak-kakak. Udah ah jangan nangis masa jagoan bunda nangis gini." Sihyun berkata dengan lembut.

Jihoon tampak berpikir kemudian mengangguk pelan, kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya pada leher Bunda.

Hari itu menjadi hari terakhir Jihoon bertemu dengan Woojin. Karena setelahnya segala akses untuk menghubungi Woojin diawasi ketat, bahkan bermain depan rumah pun harus selalu ada yang menemaninya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _-Bersambung-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Maafin baru update :(**

 **aku kena writer block kayanya huhu**


End file.
